1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device having a plurality of displays and a method for controlling a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of display devices have been used. The display device may include at least two displays and a size of a screen of the display tends to be gradually increased. Therefore, a user may view the screen while selectively using the plurality of displays.
The electronic device may output one content using the plurality of displays or display different content on the plurality of displays.
Conventionally, when the electronic device displays content on the plurality of displays, a display driver processes the contents so that the content fits each display size and displays the processed content. However, there is a problem in that when specifications of the display are different, drivers fitting each display need to be provided. Further, when a system of the electronic device is updated, the display driver also needs to be updated.
Further, even if only one of the plurality of displays is activated, the contents are still provided as much capacity as the plurality of displays, and thus resources (such as memory and power) are wasted.